


Canta una canción

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nunca se había cruzado con su vecino, pero las duchas de sus apartamentos estaban pegadas contra la misma pared, así que cuando se duchaban a la vez, cantaban duetos.</p><p>Pero una noche, inesperadamente, Harry no recibió la respuesta que esperaba de su vecino, sino que pudo escuchar un gemido que provenía del otro lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canta una canción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing A Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927265) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde; hasta que se deshizo rápido como un rayo de su ropa para meterse en el plato de ducha. Se había convertido en una costumbre; estaba condicionado a ducharse tan pronto como oía el zumbido suave del agua corriente a través de las tuberías de la pared que dividía su piso y el de su vecino.

 

Solo era que... a su vecino le gustaba cantar cuando se duchaba, y Harry podía oírlo claramente desde su propio cuarto de baño, y tenía una voz tan bonita. Era muy relajante para Harry, le recordaba a los móviles de viento que su abuela colgaba de los árboles en el jardín trasero de su casa y que tintineaban suavemente cuando los tocaba con la mano cuando era niño.

 

Así que era de esperar, que para Harry,  meterse en la ducha cada vez que sabía que su vecino estaba en la suya, se hubiera convertido en una acción casi mecánica. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que Harry tenía permitido cantar con él.

 

La primera vez que había cantado, fue un accidente.

 

Había sido durante la primera canción que le había escuchado cantar y que se sabía, una canción pop pegadiza que había oído unas cuantas veces en la radio ese día, así que cuando el chico llegó al estribillo, cantó junto a él. Y no fue hasta que el hombre dejó de cantar, que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Hubo una pausa larga, durante la cual Harry se quedó mirando a los azulejos de la pared que los separaban como si pudiera ver a través de ellos si los observaba lo suficiente, antes de que el agua del otro lado se cerrara.

 

Harry estaba aterrorizado de haber podido asustar al hombre, de no poder escuchar nunca más como cantaba con esa voz preciosa. Y sus miedos se confirmaron cuando las siguientes veces que se duchó, su vecino no cantó.

 

Harry estaba mucho más angustiado de lo que debía cuando después de que pasaran cinco días, su vecino aún no había cantado.

 

Le había escuchado tararear una ocasión, pero eso era todo.

 

Así que al sexto día, Harry decidió intentar algo. Algo que iba a funcionar muy bien.

 

Cuando escuchó que el grifo de la ducha de su vecino se abría, Harry entró en la suya y esperó unos minutos antes de abrir la boca y empezar a cantar a todo pulmón Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

Con esa canción era imposible no cantar.

 

Ya había pasado un minuto y su vecino seguía en silencio, aunque su ducha aún estaba abierta, lo cual era una buena señal, ya que no lo había espantado.

 

— _I see a little silhouetto of a man!_ —cantó Harry, y después hizo una pausa.

 

Estuvo encantado cuando la voz al otro lado de la pared hizo su aparición:

 

— _Scaramouche, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?_

 

Harry sonrió tan ampliamente que casi no pudo decir la siguiente línea, pero consiguió cantar « _Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_ » sin reírse.

 

Fue recompensado con su vecino contestándole « _Galileo!_ », y continuó cantando con Harry el resto de la canción. Y cuando terminaron, su vecino empezó con otra y Harry se unió a él.

 

Después de eso, lo hacían casi todos los días. Cada vez que los dos se duchaban a la vez, cantaban juntos. A Harry le encantaba, se sentía increíblemente feliz cuando terminaban, pero estaba empezando a ser un poco extraño el hecho de que nunca hubiera conocido en persona a su vecino.

 

Vivían tan cerca... y Harry se imaginaba que tendrían que haberse cruzado por los descansillos, o en el portal del edificio, pero por lo que sabía, nunca se habían visto. Era divertido cantar juntos, pero Harry solo deseaba que pudieran tener algo más que eso. O, por lo menos, poder asociar una cara y un nombre a esa voz mágica.

 

Cuando por fin pasó algo más entre ellos, fue algo que Harry nunca habría podido predecir.

 

Era una noche de viernes, cuando Harry entró por la entrada de su apartamento y escuchó el agua de las tuberías. Era más temprano de lo normal, pero sin embargo, Harry se apresuró para llegar al baño y desvestirse.

 

Tan pronto como abrió el grifo, empezó a cantar Call Me Maybe, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gemido.

 

La siguiente frase de la canción desapareció de su mente, y Harry se quedó en silencio. La mitad de  su cerebro intentaba recordar la letra; la otra, trataba de averiguar qué pasaba al otro lado de la pared. ¿Su vecino se estaba masturbando? «Seguramente, no», decidió. Probablemente hubiera sido un gruñido de indignación porque no era el tipo de canción que le gustaba, así que Harry empezó a rebuscar en su cerebro otra diferente.

 

La primera que le vino a la cabeza fue una de Mary Poppins, pero cuando abrió la boca para empezar a cantar, escuchó otro gemido.

 

Así que Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, observando la pared que dividía sus apartamentos, deseando más que nunca tener visión de rayos X. No como un... pervertido. No era tan raro. Solo quería saber qué estaba pasando.

 

¿Por qué hacía su vecino esos ruidos?

 

¿Estaba herido? ¿Era un sonido de frustración? ¿O había estado Harry en lo correcto con su primera opción? ¿Se estaba tocando?

 

—¿Hola? —gritó Harry, y obtuvo un jadeo agudo como respuesta—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—¡Sí! —chilló su vecino. Y entonces soltó otro gemido más suave y añadió—: ¡Estoy bien!

 

—¿Te estás haciendo una paja?

 

—¡Joder! Sí, sí que lo estoy.

 

—Oh. ¡Vale! —le gritó Harry de vuelta—. Yo... podemos cantar otro día entonces.

 

—¡Sí! —gimió, y a Harry se le empezó a poner dura la polla. Ahora que sabía lo que su vecino estaba haciendo, era muy difícil no imaginarse la situación del otro lado de la pared.

 

Nunca había visto al chico, de eso estaba seguro, pero había visto las suficientes pollas, hombres masturbándose y mucho porno en duchas como para poder conjurar una imagen perfectamente sexy para los sonidos que rebotaban desde el otro apartamento.

 

—¿Puedo tocarme yo también? —gritó Harry. Sabía que era raro, pero también que sería peor masturbarse con los sonidos que hacía su vecino sin obtener su permiso. Habría algo muy malo en eso.

 

—Joder —gruñó de placer el otro chico—. ¿Si quieres?

 

—Quiero.

 

Su vecino gimió bajo y gutural, y Harry envolvió la mano alrededor de su pene y apoyó la otra contra los azulejos fríos de la pared que los separaba.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando los sonidos que hacía su vecino mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo lentamente. Lo que ya era bastante raro de por sí, normalmente, Harry prefería masturbarse rápido y duro, sin ningún preámbulo, pero incluso los jadeos que hacía el hombre de la puerta de al lado eran calmantes. Harry quería escucharlos más que otra en el mundo, quería su voz rebotándole en la cabeza mientras se corría.

 

—¿Te estás... masturbando ya? —preguntó el hombre, con tono de voz agudo y desesperado.

 

—Sí —soltó Harry con voz ronca.

 

—No te oigo.

 

—¿Quieres oírme?

 

Hubo una pausa hasta que su vecino le contestó:

 

—Sí. Sí que quiero.

 

Así que Harry aceleró el ritmo de su mano, girando la muñeco mientras subía y apretando suavemente mientras empujaba hacia abajo, y cuando recorrió con el pulgar la punta, dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes.

 

—Joder. —Le llegó la voz bonita desde el otro lado, y Harry gimió de nuevo.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

—Sí —respondió el otro chico—. Muy sexy. Ojalá pudiera verte.

 

—Apuesto a que sí. Yo también quiero verte. Quiero ver cómo te tocas la polla. Seguro que eres... —soltó un gemido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza hasta que vio estrellas estallar bajo sus párpados—. Seguro que eres precioso. Tan precioso como tu voz.

 

El gemido de respuesta que hizo su vecino fue perfecto, y lo que dijo a continuación hizo que Harry apretara la base de su polla para no correrse tan rápido.

 

—Seguro que tú eres tan sexy como tu voz. Profunda. Te quiero dentro de mí así de profundo.

 

—Joder. Podría follarte muy, muy profundo... —Harry se lamió los labios y se mordió el inferior, tan fuerte que le dolió. Iba a correrse vergonzosamente rápido, la mano con la que se apretaba la base del pene no era suficiente para evitarlo—. Me has puesto durísimo, precioso.

 

—Quiero verte.

 

—¿Sí? La próxima vez puedes unirte a mí… —jadeó Harry, apoyando la cabeza contra los azulejos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes hundiéndose en su labio, manteniendo el agarre de su mano dolorosamente apretado. Totalmente desesperado por no correrse.

 

—Me voy a correr —gimió su vecino—. Me corro, tengo tres dedos dentro, imaginándome que eres tú. Pienso en cómo de duro me follarías. Quiero que... —Entonces paró, y dos segundos después estaba jadeando—. Ah... ah... joder. ¡Oh, Harry!

 

Harry sintió el placer más agudo de su vida recorrer su columna vertebral hasta la punta de su pene y entonces empezó a mover de nuevo la mano, esta vez rápido, llevándose a la liberación. Solo le llevó unos cuantos movimientos más empezar a soltar su orgasmo contra los azulejos de la ducha, sin poder parar de gemir.

 

—Joder, esto ha sido increíble. —Le llegó la voz del otro lado de la pared, y Harry sonrió, apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

 

—Pues sí —estuvo de acuerdo y acto seguido cerró el grifo de la ducha. Escuchó a su vecino hacer lo mismo antes de preguntarle—: Con que... Harry, ¿eh?

 

—Joder. A... a lo mejor ¿descubrí cómo te llamabas? Firmé un recibo de un paquete de correos por ti una vez que no estabas en casa, y te lo iba a llevar para poder conocerte por fin, pero me acobardé. Lo dejé en el felpudo de tu puerta. Lo siento.

 

Harry sintió como se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara, el rubor inundándole las mejillas hasta tenerlas enrojecidas hasta las orejas.

 

—¿Quieres venir ahora? No tengo nada que hacer.

 

—Oh. Em... ¿Te importaría venir tú? Ya he pedido la cena, habrá suficiente para los dos, ¿si quieres?

 

—Vale —respondió Harry, aún sin conseguir dejar de sonreír—. Voy a ponerme algo y voy.

 

Se puso unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta de algodón y se secó el pelo con una toalla en un tiempo récord.

 

De hecho, fue tan rápido, que cuando picó a la puerta del piso de su vecino, fue recibido por el hombre aún con la toalla puesta, envuelta por debajo de los huesos de su cadera. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Harry, fueron las pequeñas gotas de agua que se paseaban por su vientre, después los tatuajes de sus brazos. A Harry se le hizo la boca agua al ir subiendo la mirada, parándose en los pequeños pezones y las palabras del tatuaje que tenía por debajo de las clavículas.

 

—Estás tardando una eternidad en recorrerme con la mirada —le dijo esa bonita voz, sacándole del trance.

 

Y así, por fin, los ojos de Harry se movieron hasta encontrarse con los de su vecino. Y joder, eran de un azul precioso.

 

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo Harry con voz ronca, y sonrió cuando el chico frente a él hizo lo mismo.

 

—Pasa —dijo este, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dar un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada a Harry—. Y me llamo Louis, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

 

—Precioso —sonrió Harry, y Louis soltó una carcajada.

 

—¿Tan precioso cómo mi voz?

 

Harry se giró para quedarse cara a cara con Louis de nuevo, dejando otra vez pasear la mirada lánguidamente por su torso desnudo antes de decir:

 

—Más precioso incluso.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
